


why do you hate yourself?

by shojo_manga_trash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Dark Disciple, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Disciple spoilers, Drabble, One Shot, Other, Self Loathing, Self-Hatred, implied quintress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojo_manga_trash/pseuds/shojo_manga_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asajj's answer to the question "Why do you hate yourself?" (originally posted on my tumblr @asajjvventress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	why do you hate yourself?

_“I don’t.”_   **L i a r**. The falsehood in her words leaves a hollow ringing in the back of her mind. She wouldn’t ever admit it, but there were plenty of reasons she could think of that would perfectly explain her self loathing.

Being unable to save and protect her sisters from Grievous and his droids ( _she should have been **stronger** , by the Force she should have fought  **harder**_ ). Failing to carry out her  **revenge**  on her former master ( _the bastard deserved to die for what he’d done, for betraying her and leaving her to **r o t**_ ). Even with Kenobi by her side, she had failed to kill Savage Opress ( _the **monster**  that foiled her plans to murder Dooku_).

And now, after all her failures and falls from grace, she could only sit here  **useless** as she remembered Quinlan’s fall at the hands of Count Dooku ( _and at her own hands, as well_ ). He’d learned of the lies she’d fed him, of his Jedi master’s murder that she had committed all that time ago, and in his anger and rage he too had turned on her,  **left her** , attempted to take her life. The one person in the galaxy that she dared to think might have loved her… even he had betrayed her trust ( _but not before she’d betrayed his_ ).

If there was anyone in the galaxy that had a reason to  **hate**  themselves, that person was Asajj Ventress.


End file.
